Fred and George Meet Their Idols
by Rynne Lupin
Summary: *CHAPTER TWO UP! Angsty stuff, then back to the humor* It's Christmas Eve at the Weasley's, and Fred and George finally learn just who Remus and Sirius are.
1. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Potterverse

**Fred and George Meet Their Idols**

Ah, it was Christmas Eve at the Burrow, and everyone was there...well, nearly everyone.  Harry Potter checked his watch for the fifth time in three minutes, wondering just _where_ his godfather had gotten to.

"Relax, Harry," said his best friend Hermione, currently engaged to his other best friend Ron Weasley.  "I'm sure he'll get here soon."

"He hasn't been free for very long," Harry muttered in reply.  "What if—"  Harry was cut off by the very loud sound of something landing with a loud THUMP outside.  Sirius Black walked into the house to find everyone staring at him.  He grinned, not embarrassed in the least to be the center of attention, and walked over to Mr. Weasley.

"Hey Arthur, where should we put the motorbike?  Remus is still out there with it now," Sirius said.

Mr. Weasley blinked a bit.  "Ah...behind the garden shed should do nicely, I think," he said in reply.

Sirius grinned a little wider, and Harry sighed.  His godfather loved that motorbike.  He'd been ecstatic when Hagrid had given it back to him.  Sirius walked over to the open door and yelled, "Moony!  Arthur says to put it behind the garden shed!"

Remus Lupin's voice drifted back through the door.  "You know, it's your bike, Sirius.  Shouldn't you be the one to put it away?"

Sirius slowly shook his head and clucked.  "And here I was thinking you didn't need my help.  Ah well," he turned to the family, "I'll be back in a minute, duty calls."  Sirius waved jauntily and walked out the door, and everyone laughed.  Everyone, that is, except Fred and George, who were staring at the spot Sirius had been standing.

After another minute Sirius re-entered the room, Remus and a sack of presents in tow.  "Sorry we're late," Remus said, "only this idiot nearly forgot the presents and we had to go back for them."

Sirius placed his hand over his heart in mock distress.  "Moony, I'm hurt!" he exclaimed.  "Besides, you forgot them too."

"...Shut up, Padfoot."

Everyone laughed again, and Sirius and Remus sat themselves down at the dinner table.  They all started eating, again with the exception of Fred and George.  Mrs. Weasley was the first one to notice that her normally enthusiastic sons were doing nothing but staring at her guests.

"Fred, George, what is the matter with you?  Why aren't you eating?" Mrs. Weasley asked, putting down her fork and looking at them.

The twins both blinked and shoved some food on their plates.  Dinner was progressing normally when George suddenly blurted out, "Are you really Moony and Padfoot?"

Sirius and Remus both looked taken aback and stopped eating.  "Er...yes..." Remus answered slowly.

"The Moony and Padfoot from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?" Fred persisted.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and burst out laughing.  "A fan of ours, are you?" Sirius asked, chuckling.

Fred and George nodded vigorously.  "We owe all our success as pranksters to you.  You four inspired us!  That map was a bloody brilliant idea!" Fred exclaimed.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Remus and Sirius intoned solemnly, then burst out laughing again.  This time Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined in.  Apparently the twins had never realized exactly who their idols were...

Fred and George's eyes were shining, but then George sat straight up in his chair.  "Hey, wait a minute!  You were our professor!" he exclaimed, pointing at Remus.

Remus sat back, chuckling.  "I was that," he said.  "Did you never wonder why I never fell for your tricks?"

"He's probably played them himself!" Sirius said, slapping Remus on the back and earning a glare in return, which he ignored.  "Moony here was the mastermind behind most of our pranks."

Now everyone around the table was laughing, even Mrs. Weasley.  But then Fred stopped laughing and asked, "But then, who are Wormtail and Prongs?"

A/N: Ends with a cliffhanger, and that's all you're gonna get!  Bwahaha.  There are not going to be any more chapters, but I hope you enjoyed my little bit of mindless humor.


	2. Wormtail and Prongs are

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Potterverse

A/N: Apparently all of my readers were disappointed that I wasn't going to write any more of this, so as a present to all of you, I decided to finish this up!  It will be a bit darker than the previous chapter, and as I'm sure we all know, this whole story is not OotP-compatible.

**Wormtail and Prongs are...**

The laughter at the table stopped and everyone grew silent.  They all looked at Remus and Sirius, both of whom were staring into air.  Sirius's expression alternated between extreme anger and extreme sadness, and Remus's expression was carefully blank.  Harry shoved his chair back and stood up, making all the eyes in the room, except for those belonging to Remus and Sirius, swivel to him.  Harry walked around the table and stopped in front of his godfather's chair, kneeling down and taking Sirius's hand.

"Sirius." Harry said, but that was enough.  Sirius slowly turned his head until he was facing Harry, and he blinked a bit.  His blue eyes lost a bit of their darkness, and he smiled a bit.

"Harry," Sirius said, his voice a bit hoarse.  "I...I can't tell them, I...it's..."

"It's okay, Sirius," Harry replied, giving his godfather's hand a squeeze and then releasing it.  "I'll tell them."

"Thank you," Sirius whispered, and Harry stood up again.  He straightened, and then turned to face the rest of the people at the table, all of whom were focused on him and what he had to say, especially Fred and George.

"Wormtail and Prongs...well, Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew," Harry said, and held up a hand for silence when Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny made outraged noises.

"A Marauder, become a Death Eater?  Never!" Fred and George exclaimed together.

"That's what we thought too," Remus said, and everyone turned to face him now.  Remus just gave a sad smile and lapsed back into silence.  Everyone turned back toward Harry.

"Well, what about Prongs, then?" Fred asked.

Harry's expression grew thoughtful, and he gave himself a little shake before he finally spoke.  "Prongs was...Prongs was my father."

"Oh," Fred said in a small voice.  "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry smiled, and genuine smile.  "It's okay, Fred.  It was a long time ago, and my dad wouldn't want us to beat ourselves up about it," Harry said, more to Sirius than to Fred or George.  Sirius looked up, and he smiled when he met Harry's eyes, and when Remus put a hand on his shoulder, lending him strength and support.

"You're right, Harry," Sirius said.  "James...much as I miss him, he wouldn't want his death to be the focus of my life.  I'm just glad that you're still here with me."

Harry gave him a smile, and Remus squeezed his shoulder before letting go.  Sirius smiled at his oldest friend before turning back to the rest of the table and saying lightly, "Well, now that that's over...I want to hear about the exploits of Hogwarts's latest pranksters!  Huh, Remus?"

"Oh yes," Remus smiled.  "We must judge if they are worthy of the Marauders."

The Weasley family and guests resumed their laughter as Fred and George happily related their pranks to their idols.


End file.
